Incinerator
Incinerator C-class Briefing Quick info: Support and suppression vehicle, absorbs heat from nearby mechs to fuel its destructive abilities. Short description: The Incinerator relies on heat generation to fire its powerful SAARE launcher. It pulls heat from nearby mechs, friend and foe alike. Due to this function, the Incinerator does not automatically dissipate heat - it uses the SAARE Launcher to vent heat instead. Just like the Technician acts as a medic for other mechs, the Incinerator functions as the team heatsink. Ingame history: After years of research and development, the Malk model was the product of the covert Project Phoenix. With cutting edge thermal technology, this mech was engineered to absorb and store heat from surrounding sources, and transform that heat into offensive power. First seen in action in the Battle for Bunker 159, surviving mech pilot Jonas Obregon described witnessing the premier Incinerators, "I saw the beasts born from the ice. Then there was fire, only fire and destruction." How to pilot the Incinerator: Stick with your teammates. Lone Incinerators can be surprisingly easy targets due to the spin up time of their rotary cannons. Always try to vent heat as quickly as possible - an overheated Incinerator is a dead Incinerator. Keep opponents suppressed by constantly firing the SAARE launcher in its alternate mode (for larger fireballs). If possible, pair up with a Technician. The Technician's heat from its Helix Repair Torch will be absorbed by the Incinerator, resulting in continuous healing. This kind of mech duo is feared by many pilots with good reason. How to defeat the Incinerator: In suit with the other heavy mechs, Incinerators are quite vulernable to the dependable strategy of surprise and out-maneuvering. Before engaging, ensure that the target Incinerator is far enough away from its teammates, then catch it off guard from the flanks. Dodge constantly in order to avoid the Incinerator's highly-lethal SAARE projectiles. If you can get close enough to it, it will pick up your heat, allowing you to continuously fire at it. Unless you have several teammates nearby, avoid Incinerator & Technician teams at all times - they are virtually indestructible. Tips & Tactics Mech Components Gallery Incinerator Stock.jpg|Incinerator with stock components equipped Incinerator Elite.jpg|Incinerator with elite components equipped General Tips TBA Primary Weapon The various rotary cannons available to the Incinerator allow for a versatile damage output adaptable to many situations. *The stock cannon, the B3-AR: BBY, is quite powerful and accurate, able to deal reliable damage while providing sufficient heat for the SAARE Launcher to function in its primary mode. *The B3-AR: M4MA is slower and weaker than the BBY, but has nifty heat-infused rounds that will slightly increase an opponent's heat build-up. The M4MA also suffers from bullet travel time, so shots must be led in order to hit enemy mechs. *The B3-AR: PPA is the most powerful of all three cannons in terms of DPS. Its high damage and insane fire rate will output some serious damage, but can cause the user to quickly overheat. To combat this, the user must keep their SAARE in secondary mode and fire nonstop. The PPA works best when treated like a burst weapon. Secondry Weapon The primary mode of the SAARE Launcher consumes less heat and fires faster, which makes it more useful at finishing fleeing enemies. The secondary mode has higher damage and splash radius, which makes it more useful at crowd control and area of effect (AOE) damage. This mode is useful for hitting Type-A mechs and damaging multiple packed-in enemies at once. Special Ability Unlike all other heavy mechs, the Incinerator's special ability, Heat Dispersion, is not a turret mode. Heat Dispersion is used for dealing direct damage to enemy mechs. The blast radius of Heat Dispersion is small, with the damage delt falling off as you distance yourself from the Incinerator. This ability is useful for finishing off close combat enemies when you have full heat and your opponent has low health. Other than situations like that, Heat Dispersion is largely useless. Close Category:Mechs Category:C-Class Category:Crion mech